Blog użytkownika:Szczerbata mordka/Poszukiwana z Berk
Kilka informacji: ' -jest nowa postać(główny bohater) - akcja dzieje się na początku w Polsce -bohaterowie mają tyle samo lat co w JWS2 - Stoik żyje :D - jest Valka Rozdział 1 Jutro zakończenie roku szkolnego. Wreszcie będę miała więcej czasu dla mojego smoka. U nas ludzie i smoki żyją w ciągłej wojnie. Ja mam smoka od kiedy pamiętam. Jest z rasy biała furia(odmiana nocnej furii) i nazywa się Pazurka. Dzisiaj pod koniec lekcji taki kolega o imieniu Marcin mnie zaczepił. Wiktoria, dzisiaj jest ostatnia próba na jutro i nie ma żadnych wymówek typu: nie mam czasu albo nie mogę bo coś mnie boli Ale naprawdę dzisiaj nie mogę...Źle się czuję... No dobrze, ale nie zdziw się, jak pani się będzie na ciebie darła O mnie to ty się nie martw... I poszłam. W czasie drogi zaatakowały smoki. Żeby nie być na widoku, też się schowałam. W pewnym momencie zauważyłam Pazurkę lecącą w moją stronę Pazurka, uciekaj z tąd Ona mnie jednak nie posłuchała i wzięła mnie za nogę. Wyciągnęła mnie na środek ulicy i zaczęła lizać. Pazurka, przestań Jednak to by i tak już nic nie dało, bo ludzie zaczęli się na nas patrzeć. Nagle przyjechała smocza policja. Wsiadłam na Pazurkę i zaczęłyśmy uciekać. Oni jednak mnie złapali i nas zawieźli na posterunek. Powiedz mi, od kiedy masz smoka? ... Lepiej odpowiedz, bo i tak masz kłopoty ... A co zrobicie Pazurce? Komu? Mojemu smokowi. Czy zrobicie jej krzywdę? Wszystkiego się dowiesz w swoim czasie, a teraz chodź Poszliśmy do jakieś dużej hali. Tam stała Pazurka. Szybko do niej pobiegłam. Nagle spadła na nas wielka klatka. Teraz będziesz patrzała, jak twój smok powoli umiera. HAHAHA Byłam mega wkurzona. W pewnym momencie zauważyłam u mnie ogon i nic dalej nie pamiętam... '''NASTĘPNY DZIEŃ ' Obudziłam się tak jak zawsze. Poszłam za zakończenie roku szkolnego. Kiedy weszłam do szkoły, wszyscy patrzeli na mnie, jakby zobaczyli ducha. Jedynie Marcin do mnie podszedł Co ty odprawiasz? Masz smoka i mi nic nie powiedziałaś? A już myślałam, że powiesz, że zwariowałam... No bo zwariowałaś, ale chyba fajnie jest mieć smoka... Nie dokończył, bo zaczął uciekać, a ja zobaczyłam u siebie skrzydła i nic dalej nie pamiętam... '''PARĘ DNI PÓŹNIEJ Obudziłam się w jakieś jaskini. Koło mnie spała Pazurka. Wyszłam z tej jaskini i zobaczyłam morze. Piękne, szerokie morze. Z jaskini też wyszła Pazurka. Wyciągnęłam z mojej torby lunetę i zobaczyłam przez nią wyspę. Chciałam sprawdzić, czy nie ma może tu zasięgu w telefonie, ale nie było szans. Poleciałam więc na tą wyspę. Kiedy już byłam blisko, zobaczyłam takiego samego smoka jak Pazurka, tylko że czarnego...i na nim ktoś siedział! Poleciałam za tym smokiem i doleciałam do jakieś wioski. Schowałyśmy się za krzakami. Koło tego chłopaka stała jakaś dziewczyna z niebieskim Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. Zaczęli coś do siebie mówić i w jednej chwili ta dziewczyna zniknęła, zaś ja wylądowałam prosto przed tym chłopakiem, a dziewczyna znowu się pojawiła Mówiłam, że się uda Wstań i powiedz jak się nazywasz Nazywam się Wiktoria, a wy? Ja jestem Czkawka, a to jest Astrid. Witamy na Berk. Co cię tu sprowadza? Smok, a co? Mu chodziło o to, czemu tu przyleciałaś Nie wiem, gdzie jestem i gdzie jest mój dom A na jakiej wyspie mieszkasz? To nie jest wyspa... To jest kraj. Mieszkam w Polsce. A gdzie to leży? Nie wiem, jestem słaba z geografii...nie umiem się obsługiwać mapą Ciekawy masz styl ubierania...skąd je masz? Kupiłam w Jantarze, a buty w Podkowie A co ty masz w ręce? To jest telefon. Nim można z kimś rozmawiać, pisać i słuchać muzyki Ale jak? Ja jej wszystko wytłumaczyłam. Ona, o dziwo, słuchała z uwagą to, co mówię. Kiedy skończyłam tłumaczyć... (do Czkawki) Ten czarny to jest twój smok? Tak; nazywa się Szczerbatek. A twój smok? Nazywa się Pazurka.(do Astrid) A to jest pewnie twój smok. Tak. Nazywa się Wichura... A tak w ogóle, ile ty masz lat? 18, a wy? Ja mam 20 Ja też A może chcesz iść z nami do akademii? Mogę iść Poszliśmy do ich Akademii. Tam był jeden taki bysior, bliźniaki i jeden taki przy sobie. Tam były też smoki: Koszmar Ponocnik, Zębiróg Dwugłowy i Gronkiel. Kiedy weszliśmy to bliźniaki i ten bysior się kłócili, a ten przy sobie czytał jakąś książkę Cisza!!! Co tu ma być?! O co wy się znowu kłóciliście? Wszyscy nagle zaczęli się na mnie patrzeć A zresztą nieważne. To jest Wiktoria. Zgubiła się i szuka noclegu Tego akurat nie powiedziałam To są Śledzik, Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka. Miło mi was poznać Ej, czy ona nie wygląda jak ta, co... Nie dokończył, bo dostał od Astrid w brzuch. Zobaczyłam, że Czkawka posmutniał. Czkawka, coś ci jest? Nie...wszystko dobrze. Teraz chodź do mojego ojca, on jest tu wodzem Na razie... To jak, idziesz? Jasne Piszcie w komentarzach, czy się podoba, bo nie wiem, czy dalej pisać Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach